Cyborg YuGiOh
by Gijinka Renamon
Summary: Seven kids from around the globe are kidnapped by the sinister Dark Shadow organization. Now, they have to fight to protect the world from Dark Shadow's evils! A Cyborg 009 parody. Flames will be fired at Black Ghost's leader.


Cyborg Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Disclaimer & Author's Notes: As you might have guessed, this is a Yu-Gi-Oh parody of Cyborg 009, but with my own touches. Keep in mind it does not always follow the show or the Manga exactly.  
  
Okay, let's begin: I do not own either Yu-Gi-Oh or Cyborg 009. So don't sue me.  
  
Key  
  
~ Thoughts ~  
  
[Telepathy]  
  
[Wake up!]  
  
In a dark laboratory, a pair of violet eyes snapped open and began to look around. The eyes belonged to a very short boy with spiky black hair tipped with crimson and gold bangs.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" The boy sat up, and several wires that had been attached to the back of his head snapped off. The boy looked around, and saw his reflection in a mirror. He was wearing a red tunic with four yellow buttons in rows of two on it, matching red pants, a black belt, black knee-high boots, and a yellow scarf. "Why am I in this uniform?" Unbeknownst to the boy, a man in a scientist's lab coat was watching him from above. Panicked, the scientist grabbed a microphone and shouted,  
  
"This is observation number nine! Experiment number zero zero seven has awakened and is moving freely!" suddenly, a holographic image of a man appeared nearby. The man had a uniform similar to the one the boy was wearing, except it was black with yellow buttons, and there was a black cape with red lining instead of a scarf. The man wore a black skull-shaped mask with yellow eye -holes and large white teeth.  
  
"Do not fret," said the image. "Just turn on the tranquilizer gas. If that doesn't work, send in reinforcements."  
  
"Yes, sir," said the scientist as the hologram vanished. The scientist pulled a lever, and the doors into the room below began to close, as well as the top.  
  
Meanwhile, they boy looked about worriedly as a hissing noise filled the air, followed by a cloud of gas.  
  
"What's happening now?" yelped the boy.  
  
[Tranquilizer gas,] said a voice. The boy clutched his head.  
  
"Voices . . .in my head . . . what's going on . . .?"  
  
[I am speaking to you through telepathy.] The voice replied. [But you must jump! Hurry before it's too late!] The boy looked up to see a glass dome above him. Without hesitation, the boy jumped. To his surprise, he smashed through the glass and fell to the floor. The scientist there ran out the door, but not before hitting a red button. The boy stood up and blinked.  
  
"That's weird . . . I was never this athletic before!" The boy whirled around at a noise behind him. He was surprised to see five giant robots there. ~ Police robots? ~ The boy wondered. Suddenly, one of the robots shot at him with a machine gun on its hand and the boy fell the ground. He lay there for a moment, before slowly getting up. "Wait . . . was I shot? Why am I not hurt?" Before he could ponder over his situation, one robot grabbed him. "Let . . .me . . .GO!" The boy shouted. Suddenly, the arm cracked and was destroyed. Before he knew what he was doing, the boy leapt up and kicked the robot in the chest. It fell into another robot and they were both destroyed. Another robot tried to grab him, but the boy grabbed the robot by the arm and flung it into another robot, destroying the two of them. The last robot shot at him with its machine gun hand, but the boy jumped up and kicked it in the head, causing it to topple over. The boy stood in the middle of the destruction, staring at his hands like they were weapons of some sort. "How -how did I do all that? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" his cry of frustration echoed throughout the empty room.  
  
[Don't worry about that right now! What's important is for you to get out of here!] The boy raised his head when he heard the voice again.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I, and what's going on?" He asked  
  
[I can't tell you now, because it might confuse you. But I can tell you my name. It's 002.]  
  
"002?"  
  
[Right. Now pay attention. Go out the door, and down to the right hallway. There will be an exit there. Hurry, before they send in backup!] The boy did so, and soon found himself in a desert. The boy traveled through it, until the 002 warned him: [Look out! Tanks are coming!] The boy turned to see several tanks coming towards him.  
  
"We have located the experiment and are moving in." the boy clutched his head at the sound of more voices.  
  
"Aggh . . . more voices in my head . . . What's . . .?"  
  
[Don't worry. Your internal receiver hasn't been fine- tuned yet, and you're picking up transmissions,] 002 explained.  
  
"Huh? What receiver . . .?"  
  
[Don't worry about it now, what's important is you defend yourself.] The boy ran up to a tank, and grabbed it by the cannon. Using amazing strength, he flipped it over. When another one came up, he bent the cannon so that it shot another tank. The hatch of the tank that was shot opened, and several soldiers jumped out.  
  
"There were people in there . . .?" Suddenly, the boy felt like something was aimed at him. He turned around to see the hatch of the tank he was on had opened, and a soldier was aiming a gun at him.  
  
"Don't get any closer . . ." said the soldier, with his finger tight on the trigger. Suddenly, the top of the tank was riddled with bullets. The boy turned around to see several robots that resembled soldiers coming at him.  
  
"Man! These guys don't care if they shoot their own men!" the boy exclaimed as he jumped off the tank and ran heedlessly towards the edge of the desert. Suddenly, he stopped because he ran to the edge of a cliff. Below him was a vast ocean. Turning around, he saw the robots coming at him. It all seemed so familiar . . .  
  
* Flash Back *  
  
It was a stormy night. The boy stood at the edge of a cliff that was above the ocean. In front of him stood a group of policemen. The heavy rain poured down, soaking his clothing, and causing his usually spiky hair to droop over his shoulders.  
  
"We've got you now, Mutoh! Give up!" shouted one policeman.  
  
"But I didn't kill that guy! I just found him dead!" The boy yelled.  
  
"We're giving you a chance to give up on the count of three!" another policeman said. "One . . . two . . ." Without little hesitation, the boy jumped off the cliff into the ocean.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Having little choice, the boy leapt of the cliff into the ocean below. (A.N.: Wow . . .kinda like Déjà vu, huh?) He hit the water with a smack. Gasping, he swam to the top for breath. Suddenly, a shark attacked him. The shark grabbed him by the waist in his mouth, and pulled him underwater. ~ Ah! I can't breath! Wait . . . yes I can . . . what's going on?! ~ He thought. Quickly, the boy punched the shark in the eye, only for it to break open revealing a red optic. ~A robot shark?! ~ Thought the boy in panic. He managed to get loose and swam off. He didn't see the shark's dorsal fin open to reveal missiles that were shot at him. The boy was almost knocked unconscious by the explosion. Just then, a laser shot through the water and hit the shark. Gaining his senses, the boy swam away. Looking back, he saw a figure moving through the water. ~ Who is that? ~ He wondered. Soon, they boy was washed upon the shore, gasping for air.  
  
[Are you all right?] Asked 002.  
  
"Yeah, never better," muttered the boy, spitting out seawater.  
  
[Good, now pay attention to the directions I'm going to give you. They will lead you to where I am. Got that?]  
  
"Yeah," replied the boy, spitting out water. Later, he was climbing a rock face, when suddenly two planes flew at him. They shot lasers at the boy, who fell to the ground. "Why is it that where ever I go, I run into the enemy?!" he wondered.  
  
[Well, I purposely put you on this route so I could see more of your abilities,] Said 002 sheepishly.  
  
"WHAT?! Do you think this is a game!? " Shouted the boy. "When I see you, I'm gonna punch your lights out!"  
  
[I don't think you want to do that,] Said 002. Before the boy could retaliate, the planes swooped down after him. He ran, with the planes doggedly chasing him. Suddenly, they flew past him. [Look out, they're coming back!] Exclaimed 002. Indeed, the planes zoomed down towards him. As the boy braced for impact, 002 said: [Hit the button on your back teeth!]  
  
"Huh? What button . . .?"  
  
[Just hit it!] The boy did, and suddenly, everything had a greenish glow. The boy saw that the planes and the lasers from it seemed to slow down.  
  
"What the . . . ?!"  
  
[This is Acceleration Mode,] explained 002. [It lets you move so fast, everything seems to have slowed down]  
  
"Put it back!" shouted the boy. But when it did, the planes swooped by and picked him up. Climbing to the front, the boy pounded on the canvas. "Hey! Take this plane down immediately!" But then he realized there was nobody in the plane! "Great, its on auto pilot . . ." he muttered. Suddenly, a screen flashed. Looking up, he saw the other plane coming at him! "Oh great!" There was a huge explosion, but when it cleared, the boy found himself flying through the air! "What the . . . ?!"  
  
"Welcome to flight 004," said a voice. The boy looked up to see he was being held a boy his own age with messy blond hair. He was also wearing a uniform like his. "Hold on, we're almost there." He said. The boys looked down to see an island below them.  
  
"Is that where we're going?' He asked.  
  
"Yep," Replied the other boy. "Hang on!" As they landed, the boy noticed the other one had rockets in his feet. Looking around, he saw other kids that were mostly about his age. They all had on the same outfit too.  
  
"Who- who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Well, we're kinda your brothers," said a boy with brown hair in a mohawk- like shape  
  
"That's stretching the truth a bit," said a boy with white hair. Judging by his accent, he was probably British.  
  
"Well, five brothers and one sister," said a pretty girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. The boy then noticed a small kid about 8 next to the girl. He had very messy black hair, and steely blue eyes.  
  
"Are you . . .?" he asked him. The smaller boy smiled.  
  
"Yes. I'm 002." [Do you still want to punch my lights out?] He asked in telepathy so only the boy could hear him. [I daresay my brother wouldn't like it at all.] He looked at a boy with brown hair and the same steely blue eyes. Before the boy could reply the girl suddenly let out a yelp.  
  
"What is it 003?" Asked the white-haired boy.  
  
"There are robot soldiers behind that mountain," she said, pointing.  
  
"Stand back, I'll try to cripple them," said the boy who was 002's brother, kneeling on the ground so one of his knees opened up to reveal a missile. "003, give me the coordinates," he said to the girl.  
  
"North by northwest," she replied.  
  
"Ok, ready, aim, FIRE!" Shouted the boy. The missile shot out and flew behind the mountain. "How was that? He asked the girl.  
  
"Not bad," She answered, "But there are tanks coming after them!"  
  
"Stand by for combat!" shouted the older steel-eyed boy. He and some of the other boys pulled out laser guns. In one of the tanks, a man looked at the group through a periscope.  
  
"It seems like experiment number seven has joined the rebels," He said "What should we do?" An image of the same man the scientist had seen earlier appeared on the screen.  
  
"They are beyond your capability to capture alive. Destroy them all!" He said.  
  
"Yes sir," the other mans replied. "OPEN FIRE!" He shouted to the other troops. The cannons fired missiles at the so-called rebels, who shot them with their lasers. Some were destroyed, but the rest flew at the group. There was a huge explosion.  
  
"Direct hit!" Exclaimed a man in one of the tanks. "What the!?" As the smoke cleared, the rebels were still standing! The eyes of the small black- haired boy code named 002 were glowing, and a shield of energy appeared in front of them. As the others went to engage the tanks in battle, 002 turned to the last boy and said:  
  
"Let me tell you about all of us. As you know, I have psychic abilities. 003 here (He said, motioning to the girl who did not run into the battle with everyone else) has enhanced vision and hearing." On the battle- field, the boy with the brown mohawk grabbed a tank by the cannon and lifted the top off.  
  
"That's 005," said 002. His body is as hard as tampered steel, and he has the strength of a thousand men. A literal iron man, if you will. But he is also at home in the water where he can breathe and swim like a fish." The other boy blinked. ~ He's must be the one that helped me under the water! ~ He thought. The steely-eyed boy fired a missile at a rock, causing it to fall in front of a group of tanks. "That's my brother 001. His left hand is a semi-automatic machine gun, and he can shoot missiles out of his knees. He can also spit fire that can melt any metal known to man." As 002 said that, 001 let out a jet of flame that melted several other tanks.  
  
"Now that's what I call tank flambé," he said, grinning. Meanwhile, a group of soldiers were searching for them when the white- haired boy leaned out of a rock (yes, I said leaned out of!) and struck the soldiers on the head with hammers. Then, the rest of the rock turned into his body as he changed into a white-haired kangaroo wearing a yellow scarf.  
  
"Over there is 006," said 002. "He can turn himself into anyone or anything. He also can stretch his body like rubber, and turn parts of his body into whatever he wants." They watched as 006 jumped on top of a tank and pulled open the hatch. Pulling a bomb out of his pouch (A.N.: I know only the female kangaroos have pouches, but there's no need to be politically correct!) and dropped it into the tank. Soon after he hopped away, several soldiers jumped out as the tank exploded. They were tied up with a rope by 004, who flung them into a hole.  
  
"Last but not least, is 004. He can fly at speeds of Mach 2," 002 finished. The boy just stared at the group of people standing over the fallen soldiers, smashed tanks, and destroyed robots. "I know what you're thinking." The boy turned to 002. "Why don't we use our powers to make sure these people don't bother us anymore? The fact is, we're not ruthless killers."  
  
"We want you to trust us," said 003. Suddenly, she yelled, "Look out!" Several of the robot soldier's chest plates opened up to reveal disks with tentacles on them that flew out and tried to attach themselves to the heroes' faces. 001 shot at them with his laser and one fell to the ground. When it was turned over, they could see a little stinger pop out. "Be careful! They have stingers that could immobilize us!" she warned. Suddenly, a disk went flying at her! But the boy knew what he had to do.  
  
"ACCLERATION MODE!" He shouted, and dashed off, destroying the disks as he went. When time resumed its normal pace, everyone saw the remains of the disks fall to the ground.  
  
"Amazing!" exclaimed 006, looking at the boy.  
  
"All the work done over the years has been put into him. He's much more advanced then all of us," said 002. Just then, 003 shouted,  
  
"They're sending out more disks!" and indeed they were. But instead of flying at the heroes' faces, they joined together to create a giant serpent- like creature made out of silver orbs. The front had tentacles growing out of the orb and one big eye that stared menacingly at them.  
  
"Stand together everybody!" shouted 001.Without warning, the tentacles shot out and grabbed 001, 004, 005, and 006 and lifted them up in the air. (Two tentacles to each)"Here!" shouted 001, throwing his gun to the boy. "Use it!" The boy caught it and aimed at the monster. The laser struck the beast, which suddenly dissolved into several disks, then flew around and reformed.  
  
"What happened?" muttered the boy.  
  
"You're not aiming it in the right place," said 003. He turned to look at her. "When it joins together, a small hatch opens. You must shoot in that hatch." she continued. The boy nodded.  
  
"Okay then, I just hope you're right," the boy said. He fired at the serpent and it disintegrated into disks again that flew past him. A s they joined together, the boy saw a hatch open, and shot it. The mechanical serpent blew up, and the others fell to the ground.  
  
"Now what?" the boy asked.  
  
"We need to head into the Dark Shadow base on this island and find a plane out of here." said 001.  
  
"Dark Shadow?" asked the boy.  
  
"They're the company that's the cause of all this," explained 004.  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
Later, the heroes were travelling through the sewers beneath the base. Soon, they came to a ladder that led up to a grate.  
  
"Hold on," said 006. "I'd better go up and see if the coast is clear." With that, he turned into a mouse and climbed up the steps and through the grate. "It's all clear!" he called a few seconds later. Soon, they group was on their way.  
  
"Something's not right," said 004. "There's no one here."  
  
"Maybe they all got scared away," suggested 005. Soon, they came to a hangar where a plane was waiting.  
  
"Finally!" Exclaimed 001. "We can get off this godforsaken rock!" But as they went towards the hangar, a metal door slammed down in front of them, as well as behind them.  
  
"It's a trap!" Exclaimed 006.  
  
"Quite correct," said a voice. They all looked up to see figures on the opaque ceiling. There were two men. Both looked to be in their late 60ies in the least. They wore lab coats, and dark glasses that covered their eyes. The boy blinked. One of the men looked familiar . . . ~ Haven't I seen him somewhere before? ~ He wondered.  
  
"Why are you doing this!?" shouted 003.One of the men laughed mirthlessly.  
  
"It is of no importance to you girl," he said with a sneer. The other man looked at him.  
  
"John . . . did it ever occur to you that this is a crime against nature?' he asked. The other man just glared at him.  
  
"You're too soft Arthur, that's why you'll never become a great scientist," he said.  
  
"He's right!" Shouted 003 "We were kidnapped off the streets so you could remodel us!" The boy looked at her.  
  
"Huh? Remodel . . .?" The first man cackled evilly.  
  
"Say what you want, but there is no way you can stop Dark Shadow!"  
  
"Oh yeah, well what about THIS!" The man fell to the ground as the second man punched him. The other man then walked over and pressed a button. The walls lifted immediately.  
  
"Why are you helping us?" asked 006. The man looked at them, then said to them:  
  
"I was tricked into helping them, and want to get revenge." with that, he walked away.  
  
"What a strange man," commented 002.  
  
"But at least he helped us," said 003.  
  
"Well, if you ask me, that guy's weirder than pig on a glacier!" said 004.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!"  
  
Everyone turned to see the man walking towards the group. "So, you think I'm a crackpot, eh?" he asked 004.  
  
"Er, no, not at all!" replied 004.  
  
"Good, because you'll need my help to get out of here alive." The man said. "By the way, my name is Dr. Arthur Harrison." He added. Later, the troops guarding the hangar were surprised to see Dr. Harrison come out with the group behind him. "Don't shoot!" shouted Dr. Harrison. They know the self- destruct code, and I'm the only one who can stop it!" Unsurprisingly, the guards held down their guns. As the group boarded the plane, the boy stood at the bridge.  
  
"Come on!" shouted 001. "We gotta go!" The boy looked at 002.  
  
[This is as far as I can lead you,] said 002 in telepathic speak. [It's your choice now what happens.] The boy stared at him for a brief moment, then took a deep breath and stepped aboard. When he was on, the plane took off. On the plane, he tried to give his gun back to 001.  
  
"That's okay," said 001, holding up his gun hand. "I have my own gun."  
  
"I'm glad you decided to join us." The boy turned around and saw 002, who held out his hand. The boy took it in a handshake. "Welcome to the team . . .007," said 002. The boy repeated the name curiously.  
  
"007 . . .?"  
  
"You're the seventh in the 00 cyborg line," said 002. "Are you prepared to face the challenges?" The boy looked from one member to the other, then smiled.  
  
"Yes," he said. I'm ready."  
  
Whew! It took me forever to finish this chapter!  
  
004: Well it only seemed like a week.  
  
Quiet you! Well, I bet you're wondering: "What the Heck's going on here?" well, let me explain it to you: This is a parody of the cool Anime "Cyborg 009" except with Yu-Gi-Oh characters.  
  
Joey: (Sarcastically) Lucky us!  
  
(I glare at him to shut him up)  
  
Anyway, the reason there are seven cyborgs instead of nine is that I feel nine is too many. Besides, seven's a lucky number!  
  
003: Good point.  
  
And finally, you may wonder why some characters have more then one of the cyborg's powers well I just wanted to have them get all the important powers. And now . . .  
  
(I nudge Kaiba)  
  
Kaiba: Oh fine, don't forget to read and review!  
  
Thank you, Kaiba-san.  
  
(Kaiba grumbles) 


End file.
